Joseph 10,000: The Countdown To Extinction Begins! (Live Action Series)
Heaven's Saviors is a new series that debuted on April 1st (NO JOKE) as a new reboot to the trilogy! Plot: Orion Tennyson is back in 9 all-new episodes for the 1st season. He must serve Christ, help Bryan & his new friends help the drug dealers find Christ in this action packed adventure. Characters: * Orion Tennyson * Mindstorm * Orion's Mom * Jeanette * Sabrina * Steve * Tim * Brenda * Bryan * Delora * Brayden * Victor * Victor's Sister * Tyler * Sara * Keith * Denise * Janet * Dwayne * Sarah * Wyatt * Brittney * David * Joe Beth * Jim (Guest) * Jackie (Guest) ... More Coming Soon! Episodes (Season 1): * Episode 1: Happy Birthday Orion! (A Change For The Better 10 included) * Episode 2: Time to Start Again (Official Title) (Sable's Final Appearance before her death) * Episode 3: Assemble The Team! (Official Title) (Debut of the Fusion Aliens) (Death of Jeanette's dog George & Bryan's dog Sugar) (Disappearance of Taco the cat) * Episode 4: Back to the Very Beginning (Official Title) (Debut of Pinky, Jeanette's new dog) (Return of Metallo) (Return of Brittney & David) * Episode 5: Summer Fun (Official Title) * Episode 6: Bring in the Fall Weather (Official Title) * Episode 7: Rise of the Galactic Monsters! (Official Title) (Debut of Dreadslime!) * Episode 8: Bring Back Thanks Today (Official Title) * Episode 9: A Galactic Monster Christmas Volume 2! (AGMC V2) (1st Part) (Official Title) * Episode 10: AGMC V2 Conclusion (Official Title) (January 2019) Aliens: * All OS, AF,UA, OV, & Ben 10 Reboot Aliens. * Slipstream * Centron * Iron Head * Demonfire * Flashpoint * Maximus Kong * Steeljaw with SaBad * Rocks * Squidstrictor * Wolftrizer * Chieffish * Electrovolt * Biohazard * Blocker * Shellhead * Atomix * Atomic-X * Forestquake * Coggman * Legion X * Bullcrusher * Earthshifter (First Re-Appearance)! * Power God (First Re-Appearance)! * Critterspike (New Alien) * Hardstrike (New Alien) * Arm-Strong (New Alien) * Flamefighter (New Alien) * Buzzlerbee (New Alien) * Brack (New Alien) * XLAGizer (New Alien) * Scanzone (New Alien) * Pack-Rat (New Alien) * Hyperspace (New Alien) * Electrotrode (New Alien) * Shock Shark (New Alien) * Storm System (New Alien) * Cyberbull (New Alien) * PowerBuilder (New Alien) * Toxibot (New Alien) * Rollorbolt (New Alien) * Fixware (New Alien) * Shockdriver (New Alien) * Intersector (New Alien) * Windstorm (New Alien) * Crash Basher (New Alien) * Flame Dragon (New Alien) * Robofire (New Alien) * Quickbolt (New Alien) * Quantron (New Alien) * Chat-A-Tell (New Alien) * Muttman (New Alien) * Bouncy Ball (New Alien) * Legendary King (New Alien) * Clawboom (New Alien) * Insectoron (New Alien) * Spike Panther (New Alien) * Sky Shadow (New Alien) * Flightwing (New Alien) * Assassson (New Alien) * Gravakill (New Alien) * Titanlord (New Alien) * Shutdown (New Alien) * Electrozapper (New Alien) * Trapclaw (New Alien) * Kat-Kicker (New Alien) * Overdrive (New Alien) * Magnacore (New Alien) * Starbreaker (New Alien) * Slapper (New Alien) * Sunbeam (New Alien) * Magic Owl (New Alien) * Galactic Star (New Alien) * Twincrono (New Alien) * Slicesaw (New Alien) * Snowcat (New Alien) * Bloodgunner (New Alien) * Oceanstorm (New Alien) Heaven's Defender Aliens!: *Virusstorm *Whiplash *Samurai *Stormsaber *Crocbite *Sonicblast *Beast Blade *Roboworks *Pyro *Ninjasteel *Snow Panther * Knightstorm ... More Coming Soon! Notes: * Heaven's Saviors was planned for 2020, but by the founder & director's choice, it started the 1st of April on Easter. (NO JOKE) * Many of Orion's aliens from the past like Dead Man & Flashpoint are now in the newest Omnitrix called the Heavenmatrix. They were unlocked in ACFTB 10. * On April 13th, 2018, Orion & the founder of this wiki will turn 22 years old. (Birthday) * Heaven's Saviors S1 is rumored to have 40 new aliens. 39 have been confirmed so far. More is planned for this season. *As of Chapter 2, on May 1st, 2018, Orion has OFFICIALLY quit the day program forever. Due to more creative differences & other negative stuff, Orion decides to move on without them. *On December 30th, There will be a new continuation to the show called Heaven's Defenders where things change forever! Category:Orion 10,000 Trilogy Category:Orion Tennyson Category:Protective Pages